The Magic of Flight
by ChocoFrogs
Summary: Hermione and Ron are worried about their grandchildren becoming too "Muggle-like".


**Round 7 - Muggle Me This**

Despite wizarding folk being the only ones privy to magic, Muggles have created their own kind of magic through the advancement of technology. Although wizardkind still regards Muggles with contempt, there are many that are slowly but surely converting to the ways of Arthur Weasley and his love for anything Muggle. In an attempt to take it another step further, Arthur has agreed to cooperate with us to help you witches and wizards better understand Muggle technology by giving you various scenarios to consider. Hopefully, by the end of it, you'll all be proud Muggle Lovers like Mr Weasley! (Don't let him convince you that Fellytone is a better name for Telephones, though!)

 **Position: Beater 2**

 **Beater 2: Write about a time where wizardkind has gotten so used to Muggle technology that they find themselves using magic lesser and lesser.**

 **Word Count: 952**

 **Prompts:**

 **Beater 2:**

 **7\. (word) confusion**

 **14\. (word) cartoons**

 **15\. (dialogue) "What do you mean, these pictures don't move?"**

"Please, Mum. Can we go to the movies? If you don't want to go, Grandpa and Grandma will take us. Plea—"

"Alright. But don't have too much fun." Rose winked at her daughter as the other two children ran out of the house. She then followed.

"Dad, do you even know where the theatre is?"

"Yes, Rose, I've passed it a million times." Ron paused. "Why can't they appreciate magic a bit more? You know—"

"Dad, you of all people should understand. You did marry a—"

"Don't speak of your mother that way."

"I-I didn't mean it like that."

Hermione frowned, then spoke. "Aren't you worried they won't be accepted into Hogwarts?"

"They have time. Please don't worry about it." Rose hoped her parents forgot their grandchildren's ages.

"Fine then."

Rose nodded. "Go on, the children are waiting."

Ron and Hermione hugged Rose and walked out of the house, leading the children down the street.

"Wrong way, Dad!" Rose yelled from the window.

Ron stopped, smiling. "I know. I was just testing the children."

They turned around, waving to Rose until they couldn't be seen from the house.

* * *

"Five tickets, please." Hermione rummaged through her bag, sticking almost her whole arm in until she found the money.

The clerk gave her a weird look, shaking his head and sticking the tickets through the slot.

Hermione thanked him.

As she gave each child their ticket she whispered in their ear, "Undetectable extension charm."

The children giggled, sticking their arms in and out of the bag.

They entered the dark theatre, sitting down right in front of the screen.

Ron poked Hermione. She looked at him to see a bout of confusion on his face.

"You see, these pictures don't exactly move."

"What do you mean, these pictures don't move? They are moving. See?"

"Not exactly. They're like a bunch of pictures put together. It's called animation."

"And how do _you_ know all this?"

"My parents, Ron." Hermione smiled, squeezing her husband's hand.

"Now come on, let's watch."

They turned back to the screen, watching brightly colored creatures trying to save the world from a black monster.

* * *

The children ran out of the theatre, pulling their grandparents out with them. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! That was the best movie ever! Let's come back next week!"

All three children were smiling and ran all the way home, Ron and Hermione struggling to keep up.

As soon as they were home, they kissed their mother hello and sat in front of the television, watching cartoons.

"Children, we just spent two hours in front of a screen. Don't you want to play outside? We have a surprise for you."

"What is it?" The children asked, their eyes still glued to the bright screen.

"You have to come outside to find out." Hermione hid a package behind her back.

"But the best part is coming, and we can't pause it."

Hermione and Ron exchanged glances. "It's fine, we can wait."

They walked into Rose's room. "Can we talk, Rose?"

"Sure. What's going on?"

"Your children, they're—" Hermione paused.

Ron whispered,"Kind of becoming like Muggles. Don't get me wrong, there's nothing wrong with them. I don't think they appreciate magic anymore."

"Of course they do. Just because they're immersed in the technology doesn't mean that they don't love magic. You'll see. As soon as they go to Hogwarts, they'll love everything about it, especially the magic."

"Rose… It's already almost September. I don't think you understand the fact that it's too late, hon. Lucy won't get her letter." Hermione put a hand on Rose's shoulder.

"She will!" Rose exclaimed, trying not to draw her children's attention to her. "James got his letter a week before school started. Please don't mention this to Lucy. It'd break her heart."

"At least try to get them to have more fun than sitting down watching that moving picture box."

"Television, dear." Hermione corrected.

Ron's eyebrows came together. The both of them walked out of the room just as Rose turned of the television.

"Muuuuummmm. Just one more episode pleeeease," Lucy whined.

"Your grandparents have a surprise for you. Go play with them. You'll have a lot more fun than watching that _moving picture box_. Now, come on. Don't come back in until they let you." Rose smiled, pointing at her parents.

They all ran outside, unwrapping the large, colorfully wrapped package that sat on the lawn.

"A broom? Like the kind they play Qua… Quid…"

"Quidditch. And it's a broom for children. Your grandfather loves it. I think it's a horrible ide—"

Ron shook his head at Hermione. The children started to giggle, poking and prodding at the broom.

"Up!" Lucy shouted suddenly.

Hermione's eyes widened in awe. "Where'd you learn that?"

"Grandpa told me the story of what you did at Hogwarts."

Lucy then mounted the broom and kicked off the ground. There she hovered- 3 feet, 5 feet, then 10 feet.

"Not too far, Lucy!" Hermione yelled. "Go get your wand, Ron."

As soon as he returned, Lucy touched down.

"Did I miss the _whole_ thing?"

Lucy started to laugh. "I can do it again if you want."

"Let's let your brother have a go." Hermione put him on top of the broom.

"Hey, what's that? Lucy pointed to the at the horizon, the sun just starting to go down.

"Just a bird, Lucy. Let's go back in, it's almost time for dinner." Hermione held the children's hands as they made their way back into the house.

"I know it's a bird, Grandma, but it's not a normal bird." Lucy held out her arm and on it landed an owl with an envelope stamped with the Hogwarts crest.


End file.
